Iam more than what u made of me
by TheoneandonlymissB.Carson
Summary: chelsi Delconnor has life she feels not worthly of her dreams with her father druken and not able to believe in his daughter she follows her late mothers dream by doing something she wanted by joiningS.P.D and finding love too and friendship.
1. finding those dreams

Chelsi Delconnor was a dreamer, and always wanted to save the world, but everyone never believed in her, but she was going to prove them wrong, by joining the one dream she has had by the time she was a little girl by joining S.P.D , space partrol delta, a group of rangers she always wanted to be like, in the streets of New Tech City. She was ready, she was 17 and of age to join always looking and walking by S.P.D in the city and always dreaming she would be inside those walls.

She was 5"7 with jet Black Hair and Dark Green eyes, on her way from New Tech High, to her home small home a block from downtown square, she reached into her light blue messenger bag and looked around for her house keys, walks into the 2 bedroom house she shares with her father, her dog desi, runs to her feet. "Hey girl" she says looking at her white puppy. "Dad? you home",

She goes into the left bedroom in the house, her fatther is sleeping very loudly. " same damn thing everyday always sleeping and drunk", she says. She goes back into the living room and goes though the mail she picked up the way in, skips though the over due bills and junk mail, and another letter caught her eye with her name and the S.P.D logo on the front, ripping it open she reads, After the dears and everything, she had been accpeted into S.P.D.

Screaming like the world was gonnna end, wakeing her dad up. " chels what the hell are u sceaming for, u getting murdered in there?"

"No Dad" she said, I just got into S.P.D!

What! her confused father said"

Duh" space partol delta dad" chelsi said

"Oh honey we talk about this, you cant go to that junk!" her dad said bitterly

" Its not junk dad, its my dream" she Said"

" Your dream is to stay her and help keep this house and food on this table" her father said,

"DAD! IM NOT MOM!" chelsi cryed

"DONT SPEAK OF UR MOTHER IN THIS HOUSE!" her father said with anger and pain, hitting her across the face.

" Dad Im sorry, I didnt mean it like that, with her hand on her brusied face now wtih small drops of blood on it.

" well we will talk about this later, Im tired, fix u something to eat", he said stamering back into the room slaming the door.

" I dont care dad, Its my dream and mom would have wanted me to live out my dreams, and not be like you, never like you" she said

"I will wear that uniform, if its the last thing I do" she said walking into her bedroom.


	2. AN

Note- This is my first fanfic and trying my best at this but im looking for a co-writer to help me with this story. so send me a messege if ur into helping a new writer out.

and for the story this what chelsi- looks like the actress megan fox - the title is based on a line in the Beyonce song called Listen, and the romance is to the tune of Ciaras Promise and C.R.U.SH.

Ps. Read and Rewiew please

-


	3. My dreams , I saw a angel

After a couple of days, and thinking, she wasnt going back to that hell she called home, she was gonna make something of her self, not ending up as her father.

She took more than she needed to school, her dad was too hungover to notice what she had.

" Go to hell, Im going into a better world were my heart and dreams matter, not just pushed away like they are here" she said to her former home. " Goodbye old life, hello S.P.D" chelsi said with her head held up high.

... School went slow, but with her heart beating like a drum. "Here it Goes chelsi said.

" I will see you guys soon" she said, she hugged her friends they knew what she was doing. "Dont Bust me for anything kay" her best friend mevi said" " I Wont as long u dont get caught by me" said chelsi between laughs.

"Bye Guys!" she yelled out the door. "See ya" ! yelled the other group of people.

With a wild high, she almost ran to S.P.D building, " I cant believe Im doing this," said Chelsi to her self.

" Look mom, Look at ur little girl " she said to bright blue sky above her.

After going though Restration and checking in, she went to her quaters and put on her uniform( it looks like theall grey version that the girls wear now but its like syd and z,s but with no color).

She felt good, and looked good, mom would be proud looking at her self in the mirror in her small but cozy room.

After putting up ictures of her friends and her dear mother, and extra clothles she had and a few posters. She walk out her room to find the common room to meet other cadets. " Hope the girls are nice and boys are cute she thought" Stepping out her door she remember her access code which was her moms birthday. " Perfect" she said".

Being with a short attention span, not looking in the front direction, she knocked over someone, she looked to see who she crashed into. She was in her own chelsi world, she was speechless, In her eyes was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen.

Knowing she was blushing out in the open, she Turned her head down Wow he thought i never seen her shes pretty i saw her eyes there pretty.

" Hey Im Bridge " he said reaching out his hand, which to her was odd to be gloved, Hope he doesnt have a germy phobia she thought. Getting up " Im chelsi Hi she said with a smile.

" you must be new, never seen u before he said with a wide smile which she found how only angels could smile.

" yep I just came in today" chelsi said. Glad to be here too, my other life was crap" she said in a low tone.

why? Bridge said with concern".

"

My Dad was a drunk and my mom died its been hard livig with him, pointing to the scar on her face.

"

Ouch look like hurt, Bridge said touching her face lightly. You knew this made her blush, she turned her face, " yea but I will live

though it, Im strong" My mom would have wanted me too, she said That people are more that what they made of you" chelsi said.

" Thats deep" said bridge, " yea my mom was a free thinker " she said. " How long you been here? she asked A few years He said, "wow" chelsi said. Yep Takes alot to get to B-squad" said Bridge.

"Your on B-squad there good,chelsi said, herd alot about them, Im guessing your green pointing to the green in his uniform

Yep Thats me Bridge Carson Green Ranger! he said, slightly blusing which she found adorable, knowing hes the blushing one now.

And Her thinking how his green matched the green in her eyes.

" Im going to the Kitchen to make some toast you want? asked Bridge

" Toast yea love too said chelsi with a smile".

" Yep Its buttery" said Bridge moveing his fingers.

" Your funny, I like you, this made Bridge blush again, she pulled him by the arm Into The S.P.D kitchen.


End file.
